


Proven

by emmaliza



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Porn, Dubious Consent, Gangbang, Guilt, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 17:50:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12173778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmaliza/pseuds/emmaliza
Summary: Ygritte told him what he must do.They want you to prove yourself, Jon Snow,she told him.They want you to do the things no southerner could ever do. And Jon remembered the Halfhand's words; that he must do all they asked of him, baulk at nothing. He killed a ranger of the Night's Watch, compared to that, fucking a few wildlings should be nothing.But he hated killing Qhorin Halfhand. This...





	Proven

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 'the kinks I do for love' prompt: "Jon Snow/wildling gangbang. The free folk have a test/initiation for those crows who want to be free... it involves a lot of buggery and/or blowjobs. Possibly both at the same time. (Spitroasting?)"

Jon is shaking, need and want and dread and shame and cold all overtaking his body, making him tremble through his disgusting pleasure like a maiden. _It's for the Watch_ he tells himself as another man's strong, calloused hands pry apart the cheeks of his arse, revealing his hole, wet, sore, and dripping with seed. But that doesn't explain the way he _moans_ as another cock thrusts inside him, the way he squirms and writhes to get it in deeper, his bare back rubbing against the soft furs the man fucking him wears, his own blacks lying torn and discarded on the ground.

Ygritte told him what he must do. _They want you to prove yourself, Jon Snow,_ she told him. _They want you to do the things no southerner could ever do._ And Jon remembered the Halfhand's words; that he must do all they asked of him, baulk at nothing. He killed a ranger of the Night's Watch, compared to that, fucking a few wildlings should be nothing.

But he hated killing Qhorin Halfhand. This...

“Fuck, so tight,” is grunted in his ear as the wildling starts to fuck him properly, hard and fast and making Jon wail and yelp; and _gods_ , he knows these men can't all be as big as they feel inside him, that's decidedly unlikely, but he hasn't even _seen_ most of the cocks he's been fucked by and it feels like he's being torn open on his swordhilt. _But it feels good._ “So good. Been too long since I had a virgin hole.”

 _You still haven't,_ thinks Jon. This man must be the – what, eighth, ninth man to have him? Gods, he's lost count. And that's only including the ones who've had his arse. As if on cue, there are three fingers at his lip. “Pretty crow, open your mouth,” croons a voice above him, and Jon, not even bothering to look up and meet the man's eye, lets his jaw drop open like the most desperate whore in – not the Seven Kingdoms, no, beyond that. “Ah, that's it. Use those cocksucking lips boy,” grunts the man, taking firm hold of his hair and pushing him down, thrusting down Jon's throat until he chokes, and that only makes his own prick jump and spurt a few drops against his belly. _I'm going to come again,_ he thinks, and he's done that twice already at being so used, and each time only fills him with greater shame.

“Ah, that's it you pretty cunt, take all our cocks, come on,” says the man fucking his arse, and Jon chokes and moans as they both thrust in and out of him hard, taking him like a dog takes a bitch. “You love this, don't you? Being fucked by all of us?”

 _Yes, gods, yes,_ thinks Jon as the man's hand finds his cock, stroking him in time with his rhythm, making Jon cry out in need. “Such a good crow,” murmurs the man fucking his throat, thrusting down harder and deeper, “such an eager, pretty, cocksucking little crow.”

Suddenly Jon's body snaps on him, he cries out and spends in the wildling's hand, making a mess across his bare belly. The man chuckles, and then groans, before Jon feels him bury himself as deep as he can, moaning aloud as his cock pulses, and he fills Jon with another load of seed. A sigh, and then he pulls away, and Jon whimpers pathetically as he sticks his arse out to chase him, feeling desperately empty.

Within a few seconds there's another cock thrusting inside him, a man who pulls his arse toward him so far Jon almost falls over, and does not speak a word. “Ah, fuck,” he sighs as he feels Jon's arse close around him. “Warm, wet little cunt,” he mutters, and then he starts fucking Jon just as hard as the last man, if not harder.

“ _Shit,_ ” grunts the man in his mouth, and he gives no warning before he pulls his cock out from between Jon's lips, and Jon barely has time to blink before the man takes himself in hand and releases all over Jon's face. Jon whimpers as the seed lands across his cheek and jaw, imagining the shame written all over him, but when it drips onto his lips he can't help but lick it up.

In a matter of seconds there is another man thrusting into his mouth, and yet a third grabbing Jon's hand, guiding him to rub and stroke his cock while his holes are full. It's then Jon's mind leaves him, abandoning his body to drown in shame and pleasure.

When Jon finally comes back to himself the men are gone, but he is not alone. It's Ygritte, and she grins at him as she wipes some of the seed from his face with her sleeve, seemingly completely undaunted. “There you are, Jon Snow. I was starting to think we weren't getting you back.” He can only stare at her, and at the look on his face, she frowns. “What are you looking so upset for? My friends told me you loved it.”

Jon turns his head. He did, but... Ygritte sighs. “Look, you never have to do it again, alright? You've proven yourself now.”

 _I have,_ thinks Jon. _But to who?_

 


End file.
